Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars Awards Ceremony
by Jazzola
Summary: An awards ceremony for the best fanfics, here on FF . net ! Vote for your favourite stories in the separate categories via review.
1. Some Idle Banter and the Categories

HEY THERE A2A AND LOM FANFIC WRITERS!

This is the Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars Awards Ceremony, hosted by Jazzola! (I got this idea from someone else, so thank you to AudreyMetalMouth and XxLadyStrengthXx in the Scooby-Doo category :D)

_*Jazzola comes onto stage, flanked by Gene, Alex, Sam, Ray, Chris, Annie and Shaz, with Phyllis coming on a little late after being delayed by the urgent need to chat up one of the cute technicians*_

We all here? Good. I'll send someone to wake Kevin up later. _*Phyllis looks offended*_ OK, here's what it's about. Basically, I'll outline the categories below, and then you review and tell me which fanfics you think are the best in that category!

Alex: Sounds good to me.

Gene: Scooby-Doo? You write fer Scooby-Doo?

Yes, Gene, I do. Be quiet and let me get on or I'll kill you off in A Lion In Distress, Living Without Gene _and _Dystopia.

Gene: *grumbling*

Good. Now, I'll outline the categories below…

COMEDY:

BEST COMEDY MOMENT (the fanfic's name and the chapter/part you're recommending)

FUNNIEST PLOT

BEST ONE-LINERS FROM GENE (the fanfic's name and the chapter/part you're voting for)

ROMANCE:

BEST GALEX

BEST CHRIS/SHAZ

BEST RAY ROMANCE (can be another character or an O/C, anyone you want)

BEST SLASH (more relevant to Life on Mars than A2A)

BEST KISS (any pairing- just as long as it's a cute smooch, recommend it!)

DRAMA/TRAGEDY

BEST RUG-PULLING MOMENT

BEST DRAMATIC PLOT

BEST CLIFFHANGER

BEST VILLAIN

BEST BATTLE

BEST CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

BEST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE

BEST EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN

BEST TEAR-JERKER

BEST DEATH

BEST TRAGEDY

OVERALL

BEST ONESHOT

BEST SONGFIC

BEST O/C

BEST OWN SERIES

BEST K-T STORY

BEST M STORY

MOST INFLUENTIAL AUTHOR

BEST AUTHOR

Gene: *smug* See that? I get an 'ole category for my one-liners! Beat that, Bolls.

Alex: *sighing* Yes, yes, Guv, very good. Who'll be judging them?

You will, readers! For every category, you get to vote for a story. Vote for as many or as few as you want to, and at the end of the day, you'll be judging them as well! (Also, feel free to vote for me… wink wink… ;P)

I will warn now that anyone who votes for themselves will have all their votes discounted and will not be allowed to participate any further. Any aggressive mail or authors will just be ignored and reported if necessary. But I'm sure nobody will behave like that!

I'm going to be running this until November the 30th, so you have until then to get your nominations in! Happy reviewing!

Jazzola :D


	2. Don't know what to call this, just vote!

Hello, fellow fanfic writers!

Since I haven't had enough votes to make it a proper ceremony yet, I am postponing the deadline until the New Year. Please, please vote, I am begging you! I want to make this a real awards ceremony worthy of A2A, and can only do that with your help.

The original categories still stand, so please get voting! Every vote helps! *winces from shameless copying of Tesco*

Jazzola *waves a whisky in front of Gene to stop him butting in with some witty one-liner*


	3. Get Voting!

Hello once again, people! I am so sorry this is so late, but I got caught up in other things. It's done now, stop grumbling or I'll send Gene after you.

Here are the nominations- please only vote for one from each category, and I will total the votes for each category and post the winners in new chapters once they're in. I will accept votes for other stories as well via review, they're all counted up anyway in the end. So vote away...

COMEDY

BEST COMEDY MOMENT:

Body Swap, Chapter 7 by Roxannaaax

FUNNIEST PLOT:

Under Lock and Key by Veranuis

The Chrysanthemum Conundrum by Veranius

I've Got A Little Lift by Ian Fish

Body Swap by Roxannaaaax

Gene and the Frog by grainweevil

Gentlemen and Players by grainweevil

Triple Word Score by grainweevil

Spelling it Uot by Jazzola

Love Potion by theHuntgoeson

LOL by EightEminus

BEST ONE-LINER FROM GENE:

"Ok, if it's a boy, Gene and if it's a girl, Jean" from A Baby Changes Everything by TimeladyoftheHunt

ROMANCE

BEST GALEX:

Storm in a D Cup by Lucida Bright

Above and Beyond by Lucida Bright

Emergency Stop by Lucida Bright

The Man Who Sold the World by Siggy

Instrument of State by Siggy

Unbreakable by 3speckledeggs

Major Tommy by TheMinxySix

I've Never Been to Me by bolly69

The Art of Living by Mage of the Heart

Repercussions by Solo Lady

Put It Back Together Again by X-MJ-X

The Shoebox by EightEminus

Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds by XTimeGirlX

Blood Child by XTimeGirlX

My Bolly by Elliewelly1

Pretty Woman :: Gene and Alex by 3speckledeggs

I've Been Waiting For You by theoofoof

Think Clean by Jabberwockette

BEST CHRIS/SHAZ:

A Fairytale of Fenchurch East by Fabullus

Little Problems by Chloe "Remuslupin" Black

BEST RAY ROMANCE:

We're Too Far Gone For Happy Endings by rantandrumour

BEST SLASH:

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by xx-Misty

BEST KISS:

Gene and Alex in A Moth to a Flame by XTimeGirlX

Gene and Alex in Chapter 14 of Blood Child by XTimeGirlX

Gene and Alex in Taste of the Moment by Jabberwockette

Gene and Alex in A Little Longer, A Different Outcome by Dinny93

DRAMA/TRAGEDY

BEST RUG-PULLING MOMENT:

The discovery of Morrison in Hell in Dry Bones by DrGennieHunt

BEST DRAMATIC PLOT:

The Start of Defeat by queenoftherandomoneandonly

Never Simple by Roxannaaaax

Living Without Gene by Jazzola

A Lion In Distress by Jazzola

The False Kiss by EightEminus

Gunshot by theHuntgoeson

BEST CLIFFHANGER:

The Shoebox by EightEminus

Dreaming the Future by drakehuntfan (because she never finished it)

Chapter 34 of Never Simple by Roxannaaax

BEST VILLAIN:

Ryan Burns from Only Scarlet Avenges Sable/Avenging Heaven by rantandrumour

DCI/DI Eddie Marsh from Hearts and Flowers by cats-tale

James Summers from I Am Happy, I Hope You're Happy Too by MrsJackHarkness

Doctor Blake from Doctor's Orders by TheFatalIllusion

BEST BATTLE:

Crossroads by EastAnglia

BEST CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT:

Gene in Spelling It Uot by Jazzola

Gene and Alex in I've Been Waiting For You by theoofoof

Ciaran in The Art Of Living by Mage of the Heart

BEST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE:

FIVE by SarahBlackwood

Random Acts by EastAnglia

Alex in Avenging Heaven by rantandrumour

Alex in Never Simple by Roxannaaax

BEST BREAKDOWN:

Alex in Only Scarlet Avenges Sable by rantandrumour

Alex in Avenging Heaven by rantandrumour

BEST TEAR-JERKER:

I am not there I did not die by TimeladyoftheHunt

Enduring Hope by Mage of the Heart

The Consequences of Falling by Genes Gilly

The Turmoil of Gene Hunt by Lesa Bollyknecks

Memory by theHuntgoeson

Rage of the Angels by Siggy

My Bolly by Elliewelly1

The Ghost in the Machine by theMinxySix

BEST DEATH:

The Consequences of Falling by Genes Gilly

Enduring Hope by Mage of the Heart

Everything We Apprehend by Monkey-in-Hell

Living Without Gene by Jazzola

My Bolly by Elliewelly1

OVERALL

BEST ONESHOT:

Why not Gene? by TimeladyOfTheHunt

Alcohol by Mage of the Heart

Today, Tomorrow, Never by Fabullus

A Couple of Desperate Cases by Katie Duggan's Niece

The Only Way Out by Elliewelly1

Once Upon A Christmas by Roxannaaaax

Red by skywise01200

Alex works it out by louella

Hidden in Plain Sight by Fabullus

You're not a jumper, are you Gene? by queenoftherandomoneandonly

BEST SONGFIC:

Whatever It Takes by Mage of the Heart

You're A Bitch But I love You Anyway by Roxannaaax

Torch Songs by Lucida Bright

BEST O/C:

Millie in The Start of Defeat by queenoftherandomoneandonly

DCI Tom Fletcher in Hearts and Flowers by cats-tale

Rosalind Ward in Hearts & Flowers by cats-tale

Lucy in Tumble and Twirl by theoofoof

Izzy in Forgotten Butterfly by Celeste Martin

BEST SERIES:

Rage of Angels/ Rage against Time by Siggy

Aftershocks/ Repercussions/ Face the Strange by Solo Lady

Spin the Bottle/ for Crying Out Loud by lioness2611

Major Tommy/ Kind David/ Princess Ella by TheMinxySix

The Start of Defeat/ Garibaldi: King of Biscuits by queenoftherandomoneandonly, Operation Christmas Carol/ God Blessed them, Every One by theHuntgoeson

Ooh La La/ Forgotten Butterfly by Celeste Martin

I've Been Waiting for You/ Tumble and Twirl by theoofoof

BEST K-T STORY:

A Lion In Distress by Jazzola

Blue and Yellow and Red by Jazzola

Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds by XTimeGirlX

Never Simple by Roxannaaax

Spelling it Uot by Jazzola

The Song That Goes Like This by Jazzola

Candlelight by theHuntgoeson

Gunshot by theHuntgoeson

Busman's holiday by allofmyheart

Doctor's Orders by TheFatalIllusion

Enduring Hope by Mage of the Heart

Major Tommy by theMinxySix

BEST M STORY:

The Art of Living by Mage of the Heart

Storm in a D Cup by Lucida Bright

Pretty Woman :: Gene & Alex by 3speckledeggs

Snapshots 1981 to 1982: A Year In The Life by Cockney Sparrow

A New Year by Clownish

Rumours of Angels by Siggy

Steps to Heaven by LittleMissWho

MOST INFLUENTIAL AUTHOR:

Mage of the Heart

TheHuntgoeson

Fabullus

Lucida Bright

Roxannaaax,

Jazzola

queenoftherandomoneandonly

BEST AUTHOR:

theoofoof

Jazzola

XTimeGirlX

TimeladyOfTheHunt

TheHuntgoeson

Mage of the Heart

Siggy

Lucida Bright

Solo Lady

Louella

FireUpTheFanfic

Elliewelly1

XArtemisx

Ruby Scott

TheMinxySix

Queenoftherandomoneandonly

Mage of the Heart

There you go- now, review and vote...

Jazzola :D

PS: If I was Gene, I would be miffed at the lack of one-liners... but the lack of Ray romance doesn't surprise me at all xD


End file.
